The present disclosure relates to a controller for a commissioning device and in particular to a controller for a commissioning device with horizontal storage areas for storing piece goods, in particular medicinal packages.
Controllers for commissioning devices for automatically storing and retrieving piece goods, such as medicinal packages, are known. For example, a known controller may have a delivery table and clamping jaws disposed thereabove. The clamping jaws are pivotably attached to a top part of the controller. The top part includes a guide which is coupled to the clamping jaws. To execute a pivoting motion of the clamping jaws, the guide is moved in the storage and retrieval direction.